Sequel Secret Admirer
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Sequel dari Secret Admirer.. R&R plis?


Awalnya **Secret Admirer** hanya cerita OneShot, tetapi karena banyak yang meminta lanjutannya—taraa! Inilah dia, meski membutuhkan waktu yang lama baru bisa update, kawan-kawan, ini sequelnya yaa. (:

Banyak terima kasih kuucapkan untuk:

**Call Me Shi-Chan****, Chian30ne, ****RiikuAyaKaitani****, ****Ciel L. Chisai****,****Sanada yuki, ****Gerard Potter-finiarel****,****Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-****,****Yuri Manami****,****2winter thief****,****Asuka Nakamura****,****Micon, Yoh males login, ****Maharu P Natsuzawa****,****Azalea Yukiko****,****just reader 'Monta', ****Fitria -AlyssCrimsonCamellia****,****Rukawa-Alisa-chan****,****Shield Via Yoichi****,****undine-yaha****,****dilia shiraishi****,****Lady Yuu Phantomhive****,****NbL ShIeLd.**

Maaf kalau ternyata sequelnya tidak memuaskan. :D

**Secret Admirer** berhenti di sini, tidak mungkin diteruskan lagi karena memang inilah akhirnya! Selamat membaca! (:

**Eyeshield 21 ©****Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Hiruma SANGAT OOC**

**Sequel Secret Admirer**

_Hiruma's POV._

Nafasku mulai tersenggal-senggal, tetapi aku terus berlari. Tidak kuhiraukan detak jantungku yang berdebar semakin keras, pertanda aku seharusnya istirahat, bukannya terus berlari seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghapus peluh di dahiku. Bajuku juga basah oleh keringat dan aku bau.

Jalanan cukup ramai, dan aku harus menerobos kerumunan orang agar bisa tetap melaju ke depan dengan kecepatan yang tetap. Aku bisa merasakan mereka menggerutu di belakangku, berbisik-bisik satu sama lain untuk menghinaku, dan lucunya aku membiarkannya saja. Biasanya aku akan menghukum mereka—yeah, mengancam mereka tepatnya, membeberkan semua hal memalukan yang pernah mereka lakukan, lalu mereka dengan otomatis membuka jalan untukku. Aku sangat menikmati pemandangan itu—senyum-senyum yang dipaksakan, menjilatku di depan dan menerkamku di belakang. Memuakkan.

Tapi aku meninggalkan senjataku di ruangan klub, terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengambilnya. Lagipula aku senang beban yang biasa ada di bahuku itu hilang. Aku bisa berlari sedikit lebih cepat dan badanku rasanya ringan. Hanya _Handphone_ yang kubawa, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menghubungiku.

Kembali ke yang tadi, hari ini aku memang aneh. Semua ini dikarenakan lagu keparat sialan itu! Otakku kacau semenjak mendengar lagu itu dan semakin kacau ketika Manajer sialan itu meneleponku. Apa yang kulakukan sekarang, hah, menerobos kerumunan hanya untuk berlari menuju rumahnya? Apa aku sudah gila?

Aku bisa dengan mudah mendapat tumpangan dalam bentuk apa pun dengan caraku sendiri—helikopter, tank, kapal, mobil, atau apapun yang kumau—hanya saja hari ini berbeda. Aku tidak bisa mengingat ancamanku—seperti yang kalian ketahui, buku ancaman itu sebenarnya hanya tipuan kosong, ancaman yang sebenarnya aku ingat di kepalaku, tersimpan rapi di ingatanku—rasanya otakku _blank_ sekarang. Buruknya, aku tau penyebabnya.

Aku bahkan tengah berlari menuju penyebab semua kegilaanku.

Nafasku kembali terengah-engah dan tiba-tiba aku terhuyung tak berdaya, kehabisan tenaga. Aku buru-buru meraih lampu jalanan, menumpukan berat badanku di sana, dan perlahan duduk. Kakiku bergetar, dan aku tau ini karena kebodohanku sendiri. Orang kota darimana aku ini, tidak mengenal fasilitas kendaraan umum seperti kereta dan bus? Bodoh.

Selagi aku beristirahat, suaranya terus terngiang di telingaku. Aku mendesah, antara kangen dan kesal dengan suaranya. Kangen mendengar suaranya yang lembut, kesal karena dia sukses menghantuiku dari tadi.

Sekarang ganti wajahnya yang melayang-layang di kepalaku, membuatku semakin frustasi. Aku tidak tau cara lain selain ini; ke rumahnya dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban. Bisa kubayangkan wajahnya yang terkejut melihatku di rumahnya dan mengomel tidak jelas tentang sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti. Belum apa-apa aku sudah tertawa.

Beberapa orang berhenti berjalan untuk melihatku, mungkin mereka mengiraku tidak waras. Kutatap mereka tajam. Tau keselamatan mereka terancam, mereka buru-buru melangkah pergi. Aku tersenyum sinis.

Kelihatannya aku sudah cukup beristirahat. Aku bangkit dan kembali berlari.

Aku tidak tau apakah ini keputusan yang benar atau salah.

Pergi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, padahal aku tau benar dia membenciku. Benci pada sosokku yang mengintimidasi, ucapanku yang kasar, dan segudang hal-hal buruk yang kulakukan. Mengingat pertemuan-pertemuan kami yang selalu diakhiri dengan adu senjata dan sapu membuatku meringis.

Rasanya jadi ingin menangis, walau aku yakin seratus persen aku tidak bisa menangis. Dari kecil aku tidak pernah melakukannya, lalu kenapa sekarang iya?

Tapi mataku basah, dan aku menggeram tak suka. Cengeng benar aku. Mana sifatku yang biasanya, tegar dan tidak peduli dengan segala urusan remeh-temeh ini?

Namun sedetik kemudian aku menyadari, kerumunan di depanku sudah menghilang mencari perlindungan. Aku mendongak dan setetes air mengenai mataku.

Rupanya langit yang menangis untukku.

.

-XXX-

.

_Mamori's POV._

Aku mendengar angin menampar-nampar jendela dan melihat tetesan air mulai turun dari langit, membasahi kota. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Syukurlah hari ini aku sakit, sehingga aku tidak harus pulang dengan menerobos badai kecil itu. Tetapi sedetik kemudian aku teringat siapa yang kutelepon tadi dan kepadanyalah aku mengiba-ngiba permohonan maaf.

Darah berdesir di pembuluh darahku, menuju pipi dan berhenti di sana. Aku menggerutu.

Begitu cepatnya wajahku memerah hanya karena memikirkan wajahnya saja. Aku menepuk-nepuk bantal, frustasi mencari pelampiasan perasaanku yang tengah bergejolak.

_"Tunggu aku. Aku akan ke rumahmu."_

Eit! Kenapa aku malah mengingat hal itu? _Tidak mungkin_ dia datang ke rumah_ku_. Diluar sedang badai, dan aku yakin dia tidak sebegitu niatnya mendatangiku cuma untuk mengomeliku. Diam-diam aku bersyukur lagi karena hari ini badai.

Tubuhku masih panas, tapi aku sudah lebih bisa menggerakkan sendi-sendiku daripada tadi pagi. Sambil bersandar pada dinding, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke kanan ke kiri, sekedar membuang waktu. Rasanya sepi sekali.

Ibuku pergi bersama temannya untuk menghadiri reuni dan meninggalkanku yang sedang sakit sendirian di rumah. Syukurlah keadaanku berangsur-angsur membaik, kalau tidak aku akan menyalahkannya begitu dia pulang nanti. Ibu macam mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang sakit untuk menghadiri reuni masa kecilnya?

Aku tengah melamun ketika aku mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu di bawah. Aku terlonjak dan memandang ke bawah dari jendela dengan sedikit bingung. Siapa yang datang di tengah badai begini?

Sambil meraih selimut untuk membuatku tetap hangat, memakai sandal bulu tebalku untuk menjaga kakiku tidak dingin, aku menyeret kakiku yang masih lemas untuk turun ke bawah. Seandainya ada seseorang selain aku di rumah ini, aku tentu masih bisa tidur-tiduran di kamarku, bukannya menyambut tamu seperti ini..

Aku menyimpan beribu-ribu kekesalan ketika akhirnya, aku berdiri di depan pintu. Tanganku berada di gagang pintu.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Kubenarkan posisi selimut yang menutupiku sebelum memutar tanganku dan mendengar bunyi "ceklek!" yang menandakan pintu terbuka. Terdengar derit pelan pintuku yang sudah usang dan sekilas aku melihat sesosok laki-laki berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, basah kuyup karena hujan.

Aku terkesiap.

Buru-buru aku mendongak dan menyadari, Hiruma Youichi berdiri di depan rumahku.

.

-XXX-

.

_Normal POV._

Mamori mendongak dan mendapati Hiruma di hadapannya, basah kuyup dan lemas. Gadis itu menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi ini benar? Hiruma benar-benar menerobos badai untuk mengomeliku? pikir Mamori takjub.

Hiruma tidak tersenyum, tidak nyengir—dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Dia menatap Mamori lama, seakan mengamati seluruh garis di wajah Mamori, mempelajari lekukan-lekukan di wajahnya. Tak henti-hentinya Hiruma memandang Mamori.

Mata hijau zamrud itu bertemu dengan mata biru sapphire.

Mamori seakan terbius. Dia juga balas menatap Hiruma, tak puas juga menatap kedalaman dari mata hijau zamrud itu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, saling mengamati satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mamori terbatuk dan Hiruma bersin.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Mamori memalingkan muka, menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah menyebarnya virus kepada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Hatsyiiiii!" Hiruma bersin hebat. Hiruma merasakan terpaan angin hebat di belakangnya, membuatnya menggigil. Apalagi sekujur tubuhnya basah, dirinya merasa semakin dingin berdiri diluar begini.

"Ah.. Maaf Hiruma-kun, kau kedinginan ya?" tanya Mamori tak enak hati, buru-buru menyingkir dari depan pintu supaya Hiruma bisa masuk. "Tunggu, aku ambilkan handuk—"

Mamori menyeret dirinya ke atas lagi, mencari handuk cadangan. Hiruma menatap kepergian gadis itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia melepas sepatunya yang penuh berisi air, menuangkannya hingga habis dan mulai melepas seragamnya, hanya memakai kaus kutungnya yang berwarna hitam. Masih terasa dingin, tapi lebih baik.

Dengan cueknya Hiruma duduk di depan pintu, termangu di sana. Dia masih heran dengan tingkahnya ini. Setelah melihat Manajer sialannya, Hiruma mengira dia akan bebas dari perasaan aneh ini. Tapi bukannya bebas, Hiruma malah merasa semakin terjerat. Mata biru sapphire itu menembus jauh ke dalam hatinya, membuatnya jengah.

Mamori sudah kembali dari atas dan kaget melihat Hiruma masih duduk di sana. Mamori mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera memberikan handuk kepada Hiruma yang kedinginan. Sayangnya dia terpeleset, dan jatuh ke depan dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Mamori memejamkan mata, siap merasakan tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan bumi ketika sadar dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Malah basah.

"Dasar bodoh."

Mamori membuka mata dan melihat wajah Hiruma berada di depan matanya. Tangan Mamori berpegangan pada sesuatu yang kekar, lengan Hiruma. Rupanya Hiruma menahan jatuh Mamori sehingga gadis itu batal mencium bumi.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya sejuta kata ingin mereka ungkapkan, tapi tercekat di tenggorokan masing-masing. Mamori menelan ludah. Hiruma menatapnya tajam.

Tak tahan lagi, Mamori memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa.. kau datang?" tanyanya pelan. Hiruma terdiam. "Padahal diluar sedang badai. Apa kau gila? Kau bisa sakit. Kalau kau sakit.. Apa yang kita katakan pada yang lain? Kapten dan manajer sakit, siapa yang mengawasi mereka berlatih? Mereka—"

Mamori tersentak. Hiruma mendadak menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Mamori merasakan wajahnya menempel di dada Hiruma yang bidang, deru nafas Hiruma mengenai rambutnya.

"Aku tau tau," bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori. "Aku tau tau. Ini semua salahmu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku hanya tau, aku lari ke rumahmu begitu kau meneleponku." jelas Hiruma pelan. Tangannya memainkan rambut Mamori yang harum. "Kau membuatku aneh."

Dada Mamori berdesir. Panas kembali terasa di wajahnya. Gadis itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hiruma, tidak mau Hiruma melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hiruma nyengir.

"Aku menuntut pertanggung jawabanmu." ucap Hiruma tiba-tiba setelah mereka hening lama. Mamori mendongak perlahan. Mereka kembali saling tatap.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mamori bingung. "Soal arsip itu? Kuurus besok—"

Hiruma menyentuh bibir Mamori dengan jarinya, membuat Mamori diam. "Kau harus membantuku menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini. Kau harus berjanji tidak kabur, hilang, atau menolak dari permintaanku ini."

Mamori shock. Dia mengerti maksud dibalik ucapan itu. Hiruma.. menembaknya?

"A.. akuu.." Mamori semakin memerah. Dia kembali menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada Hiruma. Hiruma menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku cuma minta ya dan tidak. Ups, hanya ya. Apa kau tau bagaimana perjuanganku menembus badai sialan diluar sana? Tidak gampang, tau." gerutu Hiruma dengan nada menggoda. Gemas, Mamori memukul Hiruma.

"YA! YA! YAAAA! Puas?" jerit Mamori sambil terus memukuli Hiruma. Hiruma tertawa.

"Cukup bagiku!" Dia menangkap tangan Mamori yang bergerak tidak keruan, dan kembali menarik gadis itu ke dadanya. Lega rasanya, merasakan tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Hiruma mencium puncak kepala Mamori lembut.

Mamori mendengus.

"Pernyataanmu lebih cocok sebagai ancaman bunuh diri dibanding pernyataan cinta." ejek Mamori, meleletkan lidahnya. Hiruma menatapnya galak.

"Kau mau yang lebih romantis?" goda Hiruma, meraih wajah Mamori dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Wajah Mamori kembali memerah.

"Eh.."

Wajah Hiruma semakin dekat, Mamori dapat menghitung jumlah bulu mata Hiruma. Hembusan nafas mereka berdua saling menerpa satu sama lain. Mamori menunduk ingin menghindar, tapi Hiruma dengan ngotot mempertahankan wajah Mamori. Pasrah, Mamori menutup matanya. Hiruma tersenyum lembut—senyum lembut yang pertama kali ditunjukkannya—

"HATSYIIIII!"

Mamori membuka mata dan menggeram marah. Hiruma terkekeh geli.

"HIRUMAAA! KAU BERSIN DI WAJAHKUUUU!"

Hiruma tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

-TAMAT-

.

Akhirnya selesai juga!

Semoga kalian suka dengan sequel ini.

Thanks buat yang baca dan sudi ninggalin review sebelum mengklik **Close**. (:


End file.
